My Song For Your Love
by JejeKyu Red Saphire
Summary: Dengan seluruh keadanku yang seperti ini, apa yang layak kau cintai dariku, Kyuhyun-ah?/ChangKyu Fanfiction/ Oneshot/ Romance-Angst(?)/ Berminat?


Tittle : My Song For Your Love

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Rate : T

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Angst(?)

Lenght : Oneshot

Summary : Dengan seluruh keadanku yang seperti ini, apa yang layak kau cintai dariku, Kyuhyun-ah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menarik satu dari tiga buah kursi di meja makan. Dengan perlahan aku mendudukkan diriku disana. Pandanganku langsung tertuju pada seorang pria yang sedang sibuk di depan kompor kayu bakar. Terlihat tangan kurusnya dengan lihai melempar-lempar sesuatu di atas teflon usang. Pria itu sedang memasak rupanya. Tapi apa yang ia masak? Aku ingat benar kemarin ikan berukuran sedang hasil tangkapanku diambil oleh Simra, seekor kucing liar yang tinggal di hutan dekat rumah. Kucing berwarna coklat keemasan itu memang sudah menjadi bagian dari rumah ini. Oh, aku juga ingat kalau kemarin aku membuang sebongkah roti yang sudah terasa keras. Apakah itu telur? Mungkin ia menemukan sebutir telur ayam hutan.

"Selamat pagi, Changmin. Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

Pria itu bertanya setelah sebelumnya menoleh sekilas ke arahku. Aku tersenyum.

"Ya. Sangat nyenyak, Kyuhyunie. Bukankah semalam kau telah menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku dengan suara merdumu itu?"

Pria berambut ikal berwarna almond itu terkekeh pelan, namun aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Ada beberapa lembar roti tawar. Dapat darimana?" tanyaku setelah menyadari ada makanan lebih di meja makan.

"Nyonya Lim. Tadi dia sedang lewat dan tiba-tiba Simra menggigit gaunnya. Aku membantunya, dan ia pun memberiku roti itu."

Tak selang lama, ia berbalik dengan satu tangannya masih memegang gagang teflon. Ia meletakkan di sebuah piring sesuatu yang baru saja dimasaknya itu –dan yeah, itu telur mata sapi.

"Sarapan pagi ini sandwich sederhana. Hanya roti tawar, selada, dan telur mata sapi. Tidak apa, ya?"

Terdengar nada bersalah dari ucapannya barusan. Aku hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Kyu. Maaf, seharusnya kita bisa makan yang lebih layak dari ini. Mungkin steak, kepiting dengan sisi mentega leleh, atau paling tidak roti kismis dari toko roti Tuan Han. Aku memang suami yang buruk."

"Oh, Min. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku bersyukur dengan apa yang kita punyai saat ini." ujarnya sambil menyusun sandwich sederhana menu sarapanku pagi ini. "Nah, sekarang makanlah!"

Aku terpesona dengan binar matanya yang tengah menatapku. Bagaikan sinar matahari yang memberi kehidupan. Indah sekali.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak sarapan?"

"Tadi aku sudah makan sebuah apel kok. Katanya itu bagus untuk kesehatan mata. Hehehe..."

Aku kembali menarik nafas. Lalu mulai menyantap sandwichku.

"Aku mau pergi ke hutan. Kayu bakar yang kita miliki mulai habis." ucapku setelah meneguk segelas air putih.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut!"

"Apa? Tidak... Kau di rumah saja." tolakku.

"Changmin... Kumohon..." dia menatapku dengan tatapan anak anjing.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, Shim Kyuhyun."

"Tapi, Min... Hari ini perasaanku tidak enak. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu nanti?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Kalau begitu, do'a kan aku supaya baik-baik saja, oke?"

"Tapi, Changmin-"

"Percayalah padaku, Kyu."

Aku menatap langsung ke matanya, begitu juga dengannya. Ia nampak ragu. Namun kemudian ia mendesah pasrah.

"Baiklah... Aku akan menghukummu kalau kau sampai di rumah dengan tidak baik-baik saja!"

"Aku mengerti." Aku beranjak dan mengecup dahinya pelan. "Aku pergi. Aku janji tidak akan lama. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di rumah, Kyu."

Ia mengangguk. Bibir merah muda segar miliknya tersenyum manis. Namun sorot matanya masih saja menatap kepergianku dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Dengan sebuah pisau golok dan seutas tali, aku berangkat menuju hutan. Meninggalkan rumah kecilku yang hangat. Setelah sedikit mendekati tengah hutan, aku berhenti. Tangan-tanganku mulai bergerak memunguti ranting-ranting kering yang berjatuhan di tanah. Aku memang tidak pernah menebang ranting hidup di pepohonan. Aku menghormati mereka. Dan mungkin karena itu juga, setiap aku datang kemari, mereka selalu menyediakan ranting-ranting kering mereka di tanah.

Hari ini aku sengaja mencari kayu bakar lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kalau biasanya aku hanya mengumpulkan satu-dua ikat kayu, hari ini aku mengumpulkan tiga ikat. Kemarin aku sempat melihat segerombol burung terbang bermigrasi ke selatan. Itu pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi musim dingin akan segera tiba.

Ketika aku sedang asik memunguti ranting, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang runcing menembus betisku. Sontak hal itu membuatku memekik kesakitan. Aku menoleh untuk melihatnya. Rupanya sebuah ular sanca mengigitku. Ia bahkan belum melepaskan taring runcingnya dari kakiku. Aku segera menarik ekor ular itu, melemparnya jauh. Sepertinya kulitku robek akibat perbuatanku.

Aku terduduk. Bagaimana aku bisa selengah ini?

Kurasakan tubuhku mulai dingin. Di bagian luka justru terasa panas. Tuhan... Kurasa bisanya mulai bereaksi. Aku menyobek pakaianku dan melilitkannya kuat di atas luka gigitan itu. Berharap bisanya tidak cepat menyebar. Aku menekuk kakiku ke atas, lalu mendekatkannya ke mulutku. Aku mulai mencoba menghisap bisa dari kakiku. Darah menggumpal pun segera memenuhi mulutku. Aku meludahkannya dan dapat kulihat darah kental berwarna keunguan itu.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Apakah bisanya telah menyebar?

Kakiku. Aku harus memotong kakiku. Ya. Mungkin itu dapat menghentikan bisanya untuk menyebar di tubuhku.

Masih dengan bergetar, tanganku terjulur meraih golokku yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku saat ini. Aku mengarahkan ujung tajam golok itu ke arah kakiku yang terasa semakin panas.

Tapi aku takut.

Dan kalau aku tidak melakukannya, aku akan mati dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun...

Aku masih ingin melihat Kyuhyunku. Bukankah aku telah berjanji untuk kembali ke rumah? Yeah, walaupun tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun. Ini demi Kyuhyun!

CRAASSH!

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar menghangatkan tubuhku yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang. Matahari sudah tinggi. Pasti Kyuhyun sudah pergi ke kota.

Dengan perlahan aku bangkit dari tidurku. Aku meraih sebuah tongkat kayu yang tersandar di dinding dekat ranjang. Sedikit tertatih, aku berjalan keluar kamar. Aku melihat sandwich sederhana di atas meja makan. Tapi sepertinya ada irisan tomat kali ini.

Aku duduk di kursi dan mulai menyantap sarapanku. Pikiranku tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Istriku itu adalah pria yang manis, tapi menurutku ia cantik. Hatinya sangat lembut dan penuh cinta. Walau terkadang mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Namun ia cukup mengerti kondisi dan situasi untuk itu. Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya anak bungsu dari seorang saudagar beras yang cukup kaya. Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk hidup kekurangan denganku daripada tinggal bersama orang tuanya yang kaya. Ia bilang karena ia mencintaiku. Tapi sungguh, apa yang ia cintai dari pria sepertiku? Aku hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang miskin. Terlebih saat ini aku kehilangan setengah dari kaki kiriku.

Ah, aku masih ingat wajah ketakutannya ketika melihat tubuhku diangkat kembali ke rumah oleh beberapa warga. Ia terlihat kacau. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak berhenti menangis semalaman. Ia sempat pingsan saat melihat kakiku yang terpotong dan berlumuran darah. Aku tak mengingat apapun lagi setelah itu. Kurasa aku kehilangan cukup banyak darah dan tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan seluruh keadanku yang seperti ini, apa yang layak kau cintai dariku, Kyuhyun-ah?

.

.

.

"Changmin, maaf aku meninggalkanmu tadi pagi. Aku harus pergi ke kota. Tapi aku lega kau memakan sarapanmu."

Kyuhyunku yang manis ini tersenyum. Membuatnya sejuta kali terlihat lebih manis. Aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu, Kyuhyun.

"Kau sendiri sudah sarapan di kota, kan?" tanyaku.

Aku menggeleng ketika ia menjawab belum. "Aku sibuk sekali tadi pagi."

Aku menghela nafas. Sekarang Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah Bangsawan Choi. Dulu akulah yang bekerja. Aku bekerja apapun, asalkan aku bisa memberi makan Kyuhyunku. Namun dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, aku tidak diterima bekerja dimanapun. Aku benar-benar suami yang buruk.

"Bagaimanapun kau harus makan, Kyu. Lihat, kau semakin kurus!"

"Bukan kurus, tapi seksi! Hehehe..."

Aku ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Aku menggenggam tangannya di atas meja.

"Walaupun kau hanya berupa tulang belulang, ataupun kau segendut kuda nil, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Dia tersenyum, terlihat sangat tulus. Kedua matanyapun menatapku tak kalah tulusnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Changmin. Sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Dan pertanyaan itu kembali menghinggapiku.

Apa sebenarnya yang kau cintai dariku?

.

.

.

Fajar mulai menyingsing. Aku mendengar Kyuhyun sudah sibuk. Sepertinya ia terburu-buru.

"Kau sudah mau pergi, Kyu?"

Ia menoleh sambil tetap memasak. Aroma nasi goreng merasuki rongga hidungku. Ya, penghasilannya sebagai pembantu di rumah Bangsawan Choi memang bisa dibilang lumayan. Setidaknya kami bisa makan nasi setiap hari.

"Ah, Changminie. Nanti malam Tuan dan Nyonya Choi akan mengadakan pesta. Jadi aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkannya."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian aku menarik kursi dan duduk disana. Aku terus menatapi punggung Kyuhyun yang ramping.

"Nah, ini dia! Aku khusus belajar memasak nasi goreng ini pada koki Kim yang bekerja di rumah Tuan Choi. Makanlah!"

Ia meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng di depanku.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan sarapan di rumah Tuan Choi. Jangan khawatirkan aku, oke?"

Kyuhyun memutari meja makan dan menghampiriku. Ia mengecup bibirku singkat.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam!"

Aku menghentikannya sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu.

"Nanti malam, sepulang bekerja, bisakah kau mampir sebentar ke gereja?"

pintaku. Dan ia mengangguk menyanggupi.

.

.

.

Aku kembali menguap. Jam besar di dinding gereja sudah menunjukkan angka setengah sebelas malam. Dan aku masih menunggu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun... Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Bangsawan Choi itu? Ini sudah larut dan kau tak kunjung datang. Ah, aku mulai merasa bersalah harus memintanya datang kemari malam ini. Seharusnya ia bisa langsung beristirahat di rumah. Aku kan bisa melakukan hal ini besok.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Sudah terlanjur.

Krieet...

Pintu kayu tua gereja ini terbuka dengan perlahan. Aku pun langsung menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di sana. Dia datang.

"Astaga, Changmin. Ini sudah cukup larut dan kau masih menungguku seorang diri disini?" ia berjalan menghampiriku.

"Karena aku tau kalau kau akan datang." jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku menggandeng tangannya menuju bangku di barisan paling depan.

"Kau tau? Aku sempat mau pulang tadi. Habisnya gereja ini sepi sekali. Kupikir kau sudah lelah menungguku dan memutuskan untuk pulang."

"Tapi nyatanya kau tidak jadi pulang, kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman. "Yah, Changminie! Ngomong-ngomong ada apa sebenarnya? Kau juga memakai kemeja rapi malam ini."

"Duduklah, Kyu. Dan nikmati pertunjukannya."

Kyuhyun menuruti permintaanku. Aku pun berjalan menuju sebuah piano di depan. Setelah menyamankan diriku, juga meletakkan tongkat kayuku, aku mulai memainkan piano itu dan bernyanyi.

_Even though I want to buy you a pretty necklace_

_Even though I want to take you out on a ride in a nice car_

_Even though I want to dress you in nice clothes_

_Even though I want to take you to nice places_

_This hand that I put inside my pocket grabs nothing_

_How can I get you_

_My position doesn't suit you_

_Regardless, can you stay by my side_

_The only thing I can give is this song_

_All I have is this voice_

_Even if this makes you laugh_

_But I still sing_

_I hope you accept it_

_Even if you say it's okay_

_Even if you say it's okay if I have you_

_Even if you say you're happy everyday_

_Even if you say you don't what anything more_

_Pretty, good things; fun, cool things_

_You obviously want to do these things too Baby_

_You know that if you stay by my side I can't do these things_

_Regardless, can you stay by my side_

_The only thing I can give is this song_

_All I have is this voice_

_Even if this makes you laugh_

_But I still sing_

_I hope you accept it_

_I only have this song_

_I really have nothing but this voice_

_I don't know if this will make you laugh_

_But I still sing_

_I hope you accept it_

_I hope you accept it_

Aku menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kulihat kedua bola matanya basah dan memerah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyu."

Kyuhyun berlari menghampiriku. Lalu memelukku dari belakang. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku.

"Changmin... hiks... terima kasih... ini benar-benar indah... terima kasih... terima kasih... hiks..."

Aku menggenggam tangannya. Menariknya untuk berjalan ke hadapanku.

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih." aku menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jariku.

"Kau tau, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai segala kesederhaanmu. Karena itulah yang membuat kau sempurna di mataku."

Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibirku lembut.

_Aku bisa merasakannya..._

_Rasa cintanya padaku..._

_Sebesar rasa cintaku padanya..._

END

Haha, Hello all! Did you miss me? I dont think so -_-

JejeKyu kembali dengan ChangKyu...! FF ini pernah dipost di grup ChangKyu/MinKyu di FB. Semoga saja ini bukan produk gagal.

Mind to review? Bulan Ramadhan pahalanya banyak loh... hehe...

.


End file.
